


My little doll

by mintfrosting



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, I'm Going to Hell, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: It's that scene from episode 3. You know, THAT scene. With the bathtub and the doll and Lady Repton being an absolute creep. But after she leaves Lucy to dress, she decides to come back... and have Lucy for herself. She's been paid for, after all. Dubious consent because of financial coercion and power imbalance.





	My little doll

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure exactly how old Lucy is meant to be, let's say she's 18.
> 
> I HAD TO DO IT. [Image reference.](http://mintfrosting.tumblr.com/post/161563209954)

The door latch is loud.

The footsteps are louder.

“There's no need to hide yourself, Lucy.”

Lady Repton’s every word is sweet as honey. She’s regal in her red and gold dress, decked with jewels and poised with an air of nobility. Her skin is white with powder, her lips and cheeks red with rouge, and her hair is done up with ringlets loose at her shoulder. Her pale blue eyes are so focused on the girl, it’s almost scary.

She takes Lucy’s hand as soon as she’s out of the bath.

“Come,” she says, and leads her to sit on the bed. “And here…” - she laughs with delight - “is a token. A little doll... for our little doll.”

Lucy opens the box she’s been given, taking out her gift.

“She's beautiful.”

“Hm. But she doesn't hold a candle to you.” Lady Repton reaches up to caress Lucy’s face, her eyes intently focused.

Luzy freezes at the touch. But then she feels herself smile, truly flattered.

Lady Repton smiles too, eyes lingering with lechery.

“Now.” She bites her lip and gives the bed a good hard pat. “Hurry and dress,” she says. “This afternoon, we hunt.”

 

  
The grand bedroom of the Reptons’ country estate is lit by enormous floor-to-ceiling windows with extravagant red and gold drapes. The candlesticks are stupidly tall, there’s a full-length mirror, and the wood floor is covered by an enormous ornate red carpet. The wooden bathtub is still full of Lucy’s bathwater while she stands by the bed beginning to unwrap the sheet around her.

Then the door bursts open again, and Lady Repton’s singsongy voice rings out.

“Lucy! I forgot to--”

She stops in her tracks at the sight of Lucy tugging her cover back in place. She hasn’t got a stitch of clothing save for the thin white sheet, and her skin is still glistening and flushed from the heat of the bath.

Lady Repton’s eyes sparkle with anticipation. The only thing she forgot was to indulge her own desire.

“Leave us,” she tells the maid, though her gaze barely parts from her prize. “I will dress her.”

The door opens and shuts for the maid to depart, while Lucy shifts and straightens, eyelashes fluttering. She’s very much like a deer, all doe-eyed and timid, and maybe even ready to bolt.

“Do you like what I’ve had laid out for you, Lucy?”

Her hunting outfit is laid out on the bed, bright red and white with a black tricorne hat. She nods in response, a little anxious but compliant.

“I’d love to see you all dressed up,” Lady Repton tells her, and comes forward to stroke Lucy’s head, unceremoniously pulling off the cloth that’s meant to keep her hair off her shoulders. There are wet strands down her neck nonetheless, and beads of bathwater clinging to her lovely soft skin. “But alas,” says Lady Repton, delicate fingers pulling a wet strand of hair from her neck. “That will have to wait.”

She collects the outfit from the bed and drops it on a chair. Then she’s suddenly close at Lucy’s side, reaching up to touch at her cheek.

“You said I must hurry,” says Lucy.

And Lady Repton laughs.

“Forgive me,” she says, fingers stroking down her neck. “There’s no hurry. I will dress you when I’m finished.” Her voice becomes low and husky and brimming with depravity. “I want to feast my eyes on every inch of you, Lucy,” she explains. “The white... and… the pink...”

She laughs at her own stab at wit. He hand is toying with the cloth of Lucy’s cover, still protecting her modesty below. But it gives way to reveal her breasts, smooth and perfect with firm little rosebud nipples.

“Oh, what a doll you truly are.” She moves to kiss at Lucy’s neck. “My own little doll.” Lady Repton’s jeweled hand fondles her with fervor as she revels in the softness of her flesh.

“Ah-- I thought…”

“I’ll have you first,” the lady insists, and squeezes at her breast, almost too hard. She steals another kiss at Lucy’s cheek - soft and tender, but it still makes her flinch - then pulls away to take Lucy by the hand. “Come,” she says, guiding her beside the grand four-poster bed. “Uncover yourself and lie down for me.” She pats the bedspread. “Right here.”

Lucy does as she’s told.

Lady Repton stands by the bed to admire her reclining form, fully bared for her eyes only. The girl is so flawless and pure in her beauty, simple and untouched, scrubbed clean from the bath at Lady Repton’s own suggestion, and absolutely begging to be dirtied and debauched by none other than her. The lady climbs on top, skirts rustling between them, and Lucy finds a fingertip at her lips. She hesitates a second, then draws it into her mouth, obediently sucking.

Lady Repton could nearly come right there.

“Good girl,” she croons in praise.

Her finger withdraws to tease at Lucy’s nipple, running over it roughly in a way that’s agonizingly sensitive. Lucy shivers with nerves while she’s fondled more fully, but her body is responding, and her thighs shift and eyes flutter shut.

“You like that,” says Lady Repton, not in question but firmly in delight. “You’ve never felt pleasure like this, have you, Lucy.” She chuckles with an eerie sort of glee. “I’ll show you...” She strokes the girl’s cheek with the utmost of care. “But don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.”

She starts kissing at Lucy’s face and on down her neck. But she’s still quite occupied by her breasts, taking both in her hands, breaths heavy with arousal as she strokes and caresses. Then she’s laughing again, too delighted for words.

Lady Repton dips down to start kissing her chest, lavishing the soft skin with her lust, flicking and swirling her tongue against the peaks. Lucy gasps and cries out, and that sudden lovely sound makes her surge with desire.

“Oh Lucy, my lark, sing for me,” she says. “That’s a good girl.” She goes on using her tongue, and Lucy does cry out again, arching up beneath her. She’s stunned by the way the sensation shoots waves of heat through her body.

Lady Repton swoops in and forces a kiss to her lips - and Lucy doesn’t know how to respond. But then, in the respite, she lifts her head and takes another kiss. The lady backs off, a bit stunned herself.

“You do like it, don’t you,” she says, truly pleasantly surprised.

She connects their mouths again, forcing her tongue in Lucy’s mouth - and for a moment Lucy feels violated, trapped. But she adjusts and ends up responding in earnest, eager to please. Once she’s had enough, Lady Repton pushes her face to the side to kiss her neck, and Lucy squirms in arousal beneath her, profoundly affected. She jerks in surprise at the sudden sensation of a hand reaching down between her thighs, and then fingers are probing to slide against the searing-hot slickness at her core. Lady Repton sighs with lust when she feels that the girl is so wet for her.

Then Lucy has fingertips placed at her lips once again, and she tastes her own slick from Lady Repton’s hand. It’s strange and unexpected, a taste she’s never known and an utterly filthy way to try it. The lady rudely wipes the rest down Lucy’s chest, and smirks at the sight of defiling the girl’s clean skin.

“You’re so clean,” she remarks. “Just as I wanted...” Her bubbly laugh echoes out through the bedroom.

That’s all the warning Lucy gets. She’s gasping as the lady pulls her legs over the edge of the bed, kneeling down to spread her thighs and bury her face between them. Lucy’s not sure if she cries out in pleasure or simply in shock.

“Mmm, sweet Lucy… Relax, and enjoy yourself.” Lady Repton chuckles against her, and licks her firmly up and down, She hardly lets up, relentless in her pleasuring, and humming and moaning against her tender flesh because she truly tastes exquisite in the most vulgar and exciting manner. It’s intensely arousing to be in this position, to gift the girl an enjoyment so utterly intimate and utterly obscene.

Lucy’s hand reaches out to touch her hair, and then gently holds her close - and Lady Repton is overcome by desire. She clutches tight at Lucy’s thighs, focused in her task. And Lucy’s fingers curl into her hair.

But finally the lady stops, and produces a handkerchief to wipe at her face.

“You’re dripping,” she remarks, and gives a soft little chuckle.

Then her fingers slide against her again, and Lucy gasps and shuts her eyes.

“Ready, my doll?” says Lady Repton, but she doesn’t wait long for an answer. She holds Lucy by the thigh and slides two fingers inside her, reveling in the heat and resistance. She’s tight, yes, but she’s perfectly slippery. Lady Repton slides her fingers back out and slowly in again, and Lucy doesn’t want to open her eyes - but then she does, too curious not to watch. The lady is focused, but her gaze flickers up to meet the girl’s, and a spark flies between them. Lucy lets her head fall back, and her moan is almost certainly in pleasure.

In spite of what she’s doing, Lady Repton is gentle in her manner, and caring. She decides to hook her fingers to press against that vulnerable spot inside the girl, and that makes her quiver and gasp and tighten. It’s almost too much, but it’s incredible.

“You like that,” says Lady Repton, fingertips grinding at that perfect point inside her.

Lucy can’t think of a single word to say, she’s seeing stars. The lady gets back to fucking her slowly in and out, and her hips start to rock in reaction, meeting her deep and steady thrusts. Lady Repton gazes down at her, aroused beyond belief.

“You like the way I fuck you, sweet girl?”

It’s frightening, but she does. “Yes, my lady,” she responds.

“Oh, Lucy.”

She presses inside her once more, eliciting a quiet little moan, then pulls out and wipes off on her handkerchief. She takes a seat on the bed beside Lucy and makes her sit up as well to place a kiss on her lips. Then her hand starts to slide between the girl’s thighs once again, but Lucy stops her.

“Wait,” she says. “It’s too much.” She averts her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Lady Repton still smiles softly. “It’s all right, Lucy.” She tilts her head and starts giggling, ever eager. “Would you like to touch me?” she asks.

Lucy looks up at her, not really sure but wanting to please her. She nods.

The lady’s laughing freely as she moves to lie down, tugging up her skirts and revealing white stockings with blue ribbon garters. Her head is propped up on the pillows to smile with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Come,” she tells Lucy, and pulls her to lie next to her. “Don’t be shy.”

Lucy feels so exposed without anything to wear, but she’s obedient, and her hand reaches timidly to slip underneath the lady’s skirts. Lady Repton guides her, pressing her hand into place between her thighs, and Lucy gasps when she feels that she’s so wet. The lady guides her hand to stroke her up and down, and Lucy does her best to do whatever she likes.

But then the lady takes her hand and guides it to the girl’s own mouth, making Lucy taste her on her fingertips. Lady Repton gives a wicked sort of smile at the sight, eyes blazing with lust, and Lucy faintly smiles back. Then she glances down, and goes on touching her without being prompted.

“Oh, Lucy…” She sighs in pleasure. “That’s right, my dear girl…”

She’s thinking about how it would be if Lucy tasted her more fully, how it would feel to stroke the girl’s hair while she knelt between her legs. She could tug Lucy close, hold her there, rock her hips and grind against her tongue, and her mouth would be so hot and wet...

She laces her fingers into Lucy’s hair to tug her closer, but only at chest level. It’s a wonderful fantasy, but she won’t force the girl to do so much - her hand is doing just fine, and in fact she’s driven closer every moment...

“Good girl,” she praises. “Oh, my dear Lucy…”

“I am yours, my lady.”

That’s too much. She gasps and jerks with pleasure, eyes rolling back as she comes from Lucy’s hand.

Then she tugs the girl close against herself, breaths heavy as she tries to recover.

Lucy speaks in a soft and rather timid little voice. “Did I please you?” she asks.

“Yes,” says Lady Repton, and lifts the girl’s face to kiss her. “Oh yes, my little doll.”

She grabs for her handkerchief and presses it into Lucy’s hand, letting her wipe off the evidence.

“I will dress you now,” she says, sitting up and starting to straighten her skirts.

“May I wash my hands?” Lucy asks, sitting up now as well.

Lady Repton seems startled for a moment. Then she laughs.

“Of course, Lucy.”

But first she grabs her to steal one more good, possessive kiss. Lucy feels strangely satisfied, surprisingly contented in the fact of her success. There’s something about being wanted and taken by this woman more than twice her age, being told she’s a good girl and knowing she’s given such pleasure… despite her initial nerves, she’s pleased by the praise, and she smiles.

In truth, she’s quite sure she wouldn’t mind being Lady Repton’s little doll sometime again.

 

 


End file.
